The Hour
by Hray1
Summary: A fluffy piece about how Parker and Booth spend an evening at home.


THE HOUR

Author's Note: This idea came to me several months ago and I've been toying with it ever since. When I was little my Dad would let me read his "grown-up" books to him for thirty minutes before bed; this was something I treasured as a child and I could totally see Booth doing this with Parker. I hope you enjoy it, it's my first attempt at non-case related fanfiction, so let me know how you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters.

Friday nights in the Booth household were usually anything but quiet, if there wasn't a sporting event being broadcasted on either the TV or radio there was a board game to be played and popcorn to be tossed. This Friday night, however, was proving to be much different; as all the electronics were turned off and the games neatly stowed in the hall closet. The elder Booth was stretched out on the couch, with his feet propped on the coffee table, while the younger was sprawled across its overstuffed counterpart. Parker was staring dejectedly at his father; who, for his part, was seemingly firmly engaged in the book he was reading.

Parker's bored sigh, filled the otherwise silent room and caused his father to look up from his book.

"You know I'm not starting the timer, until you start reading your book."

Parker rolled his eyes and flopped the book across his stomach, "But reading is boring Dad, I want to play that game Dr. Bones got us."

"And we will, once you get one solid hour of reading in."

"But Dad…"  
"Save it 'C' boy."

This new interest in Parker's reading habits had been prompted by a phone conference with his teacher regarding the 'C' he was currently earning in reading. His teacher expressed concerns that he wouldn't meet the minimum reading hours to be promoted or that he would pass the SOLs. To ensure he made up time both parents decided that Parker would spend one hour each night reading a book, which included nights spent at Booth's house, something Parker hadn't taken seriously.

When Parker arrived, he immediately went to the couch and turned on the TV to ESPN. He was so engrossed with the broadcaster, he didn't even see his father walk to the side of the TV and pull the plug.

"Hey!" was the indignant cry from the couch.

Booth stared down at his son, "We talked about this on Tuesday when Mrs. Winder called. You'll read for an hour here, just like you do at your mom's."

Small eyes widen incredulously, "Are you serious?"

"Yep, and your mom even remembered to bring your library bag," he said, turning slightly to indicate the canvas bag sitting by the door, "You must have accidently left it."

"Must have." Parker said sullenly. He had intentionally left it behind, thinking to get out of reading.

Booth walked back across the room to retrieve the bag and as he walked back he pulled one book out, "I thought we could go ahead and do the reading, then maybe play a game. Bones found one she thought you might like." 

Parker's eyes brightened slightly, "Can we play the game first?"

Booth handed the book to Parker and motioned him to move over on the couch, "I don't think so."

Parker grabbed the book and flung himself into the overstuffed chair next to the couch, "This stinks," he muttered under his breath. Booth sat down in the space his son had vacated, set the egg timer out and picked up the book he had chosen to read.

And that started the stalemate…

After several more moments had past, and Parker had noisily changed positions no less than six times, Booth looked up from his book again, "Time will go faster if you just start reading…"

"That's because you actually like what you're reading."

"You don't think you'll like 'Babe: The Gallant Pig'?" Booth raised his eyebrow; he couldn't imagine that his son would have picked out that book.

Parker wrinkled his nose in distaste, "No, Mom picked it that one out. It's a girly book."

"Well what do you want to read, because you are definitely getting on hour in today…?"

Parker scooted forward in the chair, "Can I read what you're reading?"

Book looked down at the book in his hands, "You want to read Bones' book?"

His son motioned toward the bookshelf on the other side of the room, which held all of Brennan's books, "Yeah, they must be good, you have all of them."

That answer made Booth chuckle, "Ok, come here."

Parker's book quickly found itself forgotten on the floor, as he joined his father on the couch. Booth flipped back to the beginning of the book, unconcerned with marking his place, he'd already read the book enough to have it virtually memorized. Parker eagerly took the book from his dad while he set the egg timer for one hour.

"Ok Park, let's get started."

"If the bodies were there I couldn't find them…" Parker began reading.

His reading was halting and unsure at first but slowly picked up speed. The hour passed quickly as Parker gained confidence, his father only needed to pronounce words sparingly. Both Booth boys were startled when the small egg timer shrilly alerted them to the passage of time.

Parker looked up when Booth reached for the book, "Daddy do we have to stop now? Can't we at least see what Sister Bernhard was going to say?"

This change in attitude truly shocked Booth and for a moment he was stunned silent, shaking himself mentally he said, "Sure Park, we can read as long as you want."

Booth and Parker snuggled back down on the couch to continue the story. They read for another three hours, until Parker couldn't read for yawning.

"Ok Bub, I think that's enough for tonight."

"But Daddy it's just getting good."

Giving him a gentle nudge to get him moving Booth said smiling, "I know, and you can read more tomorrow, but now it's time for bed."

Parker grudgingly got up and trudged off to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes along the way. After hearing the water begin running in the sink, Booth headed to the kitchen to fill out Parker's reading log.

His heart swelled with pride when he saw posted on the front of the refrigerator door a sentence Parker had written in first grade reading, "MI DaDy Is a hErO." Underneath the wobbly formed words the teacher had written "My daddy is a hero." and underneath that was a drawing Parker had made to accompany the sentence. Booth was caught up in memories when he heard Parker calling him from the back of the apartment, "Daddy, I'm ready."

Booth walked down the short hallway that lead to the two bedrooms and stopped at the first one. Inside, Parker was stretched out on his bed with the covers kicked all the way to the bottom. Booth sat on the bed next to his son for their goodnight ritual.

"Brush your teeth?"

Parker grinned widely at him then said, "Yep."

"Say your prayers?"

"Hail Mary and Our Father."

"Well then, sweet dreams Park." And he leaned down to kiss his son on the forehead.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for reading with me. This story is totally cool!"

"I think it is," Booth replied watching his son yawning, fighting sleep.

"Do you think when we are done with all the ones you have, Bones will write another one for us to read?"

"I'll bet we can convince her to do that."

More yawning, "that's good."

Booth smiled, "night Bub."

"Love you Daddy."

"Love you too Bub."

After pulling the sheet over his son, Booth quietly left the room and went to retrieve his cell phone and send a text message.

"You're a miracle worker Bones."

And she replied back, "Told you it would work"

So how did I do? Is my first non case based work of fiction a total flop? What should I improve on, let me know!


End file.
